Sex is not  love
by Lady Orochi
Summary: El sexo es el sexo y el amor es el amor.Esto fue unas de las muchas cosas que Arthur le enseño a Alfred. Aunque dejo lecciones importantes pendientes ...


**Aparece en medio de una nube de humo**

Muajaja volví con más! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en mi fic anterior "Mata aimashou" Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz! Para todas ustedes va esto con cariño.

No acostumbro escribir fics largos, este será uno de mis primeros intentos, aunque no tendrá más de tres capítulos. Espero sigan apoyándome con sus comentarios para mejorar mi narrativa.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, pero Arthur si! El tatuaje que dice "Propiedad de Orochi" sobre su glúteo izquierdo da prueba de ello (?)

Advertencias: Las de siempre, lenguaje sexosounpocosucio **al menos me esforcé u.u**, la idiotez de Alfred, mas lo que aparezca sobre la marcha. Ukeemos a Alfred! Y hagámoslo Emo también Muajajajajasdasd **se cae** No es que me guste particularmente Alfred-emo, es más, me encantan los fics UsxUk happy ending, pero es que son DEMASIADAS las historias en las que ponen a Arthur como una doncella débil y urgida porque su héroe lo pele, llegue al rescate y lo viole hasta que no pueda ponerse en pie. Arthur no es débil, ni esta desesperadamente necesitado de Alfred ¬¬U Lo siento Alfie, pero ahora te toca a ti sufrir el deliciosamente frio desprecio británico kukuku…

Sin más por el momento me despido, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>El sexo es el sexo y el amor es el amor. Punto. Puedes amar a alguien sin siquiera haber tocado uno de sus cabellos o tener sexo desenfrenado sin ninguna otra clase de sentimiento mas allá del placer físico. Alfred conocía bien estas reglas, al menos hasta donde su conveniencia le permitía, estas que fueron unas de las muchas cosas que Arthur le enseño. Por eso no desperdiciaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para "divertirse"; ni tenia inconveniente alguno en satisfacer las necesidades de su antiguo tutor.<p>

Mmmh, A-Arthur mas…m-más adentro mmhp! – gemía el menor que se encontraba en la elegante cama inglesa, recostado sobre su lado derecho, mientras su pierna era sostenida encima del hombro del británico, quien le embestía sin piedad, golpeando una y otra vez ese punto que le volvía loco. Vaya aguante el de Alfred, técnicamente nadie era capaz de seguirle el ritmo al británico y de alguna manera se enorgullecía, pues semejante condición la adquirió con el mismo.

-Veo que has mejorado, mocoso- susurro Arthur a su oído al tiempo que deslizaba la lengua dentro de este provocándole escalofríos al cuerpo que yacía de bajo suyo – Antes te corrías cuando apenas comenzaba a prepararte –Hundió su sexo aun mas profundo dentro del menor si es que esto es posible. La risa de Alfred se mezclo entrecortada con sus jadeos. – E-Es porque un héroe siempre sabe adaptarse a las situaciones, mmmph! Por muy sucias que estas sean. A-Además tu-tuve al mejor maestro – Decía al tiempo que usaba ambas manos para levantarse a si mismo y al mayor quedando en una posición sentada, abrazándose a su cuello subiendo y dejándose caer salvajemente sobre el regazo del otro, negándose a entregarle todo el control de la situación, mientras Arthur le sostenía de las caderas siguiéndole el ritmo. Alfred permanecía con los ojos cerrados jadeando pegando la frente a la de su acompañante y soltando su caliente respiración sobre el rostro de Arthur, quien solo atinaba a verlo lujuriosamente, concentrándose en las expresiones del menor para controlar el ritmo, no quería terminar aun , aunque se le ocurrió torturar un poco al americano para su deleite personal.

Poso su mano izquierda sobre el trasero estadounidense mientras que dirigió la otra a la entrepierna del menor comenzando por frotar sus testículos utilizando solo su pulgar, ante lo cual Alfred jadeo pesadamente, deteniendo sus movimientos enterrando el rostro en el hombro del británico esperando por más. Arthur procedió a envolver el miembro del americano sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo presionando, soltando y presionando –Maldita sea Arthur deja de joderme- exclamo impaciente Alfred apretando el agarre sobre los hombros de Inglaterra a lo que este sonrió descaradamente y de paso aprovecho para morder el lóbulo del menor -Dejar de joderte? Pensé que te encantaba- Dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbar al americano a la vez que reanudaba las penetraciones provocando una nueva serie de gemidos por parte de ambos.

Cuando se sintió próximo a terminar, Alfred sostuvo la cabeza de Arthur con ambas manos y busco desesperadamente su boca para ahogar el gemido que estaba a punto de dejar salir. Ante esta acción del menor Arthur no pudo evitar venirse, caliente y duro, en el interior del americano, quien al sentirlo hecho atrás la cabeza e hizo lo propio sobre el vientre del británico, para después recargar su frente sudorosa sobre el hombro del otro y soltar una suave risa de satisfacción.

- Espero que con esto estés satisfecho, aparte de que te las arreglaste para hacer que mi jefe me dejara en tu casa, mira que venirme con estas la noche antes de la reunión. Acaso quieres que los demás se enteren de la verdadera razón por la que no puedo llegar a tiempo cuando nos reunimos? Que las chicas de los bares que frecuentas no son suficientes?-

En la posición en la que –todavía- se encontraban, Alfred no pudo ver la mirada perdida de Arthur desde que lo beso, sacándolo del letargo con sus palabras –Je, no te creas tanto solo por eso, mocoso emancipado. Admito que tu trasero aguanta como pocos, pero sobre todo, lo hago porque tú eres gratis- Respondió con cinismo mientras empujaba a Alfred a la cama haciendo que cayera de espaldas, desenterrándose de el en el proceso y provocando que ambos soltaran un gemido.

-Bien, me alegra que estés satisfecho, pero ahora podrías dejarme dormir de una buena vez? El héroe debe recargar energías. –Dijo con rapidez arropándose, dándose la vuelta y durmiendo inmediatamente. A Arthur le resbalo una gota por la frente. - Si, claro eso es todo por hoy verdad? Como siempre…

Es verdad que Alfred siempre estaba dispuesto a bajarle el calentón y aunque al principio se quejo, aceptaba ser el de abajo e incluso lo disfrutaba (El británico supo convencerlo a base de estar), pero era eso nada más. Nunca había caricias posteriores, ni abrazos, es mas ni siquiera dormían juntos después de hacerlo. Arthur sacudió la cabeza ante los patéticos y cursis pensamientos que invadían su mente. Habiendo terminado de vestirse, dirigió una última mirada a su ex colonia que dormía como si nada. Dirigió sus labios a la frente del menor pero se detuvo a medio camino –Maldito imbécil- susurro a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación.

De eso hace ya 4 meses y Alfred estaba sinceramente contrariado. Luego de que Arthur lo echara elegantemente de su casa al terminarse la reunión no habían vuelto a "encontrarse". Ni una palabra de reproche, reclamo o insulto (fuera de los normales). Ningún cambio de actitud a excepción de lo obvio. Cada vez que parecía que iban a quedarse solos, Arthur huía del lugar, evadía las miradas, no respondía a las indirectas, pero sobre todo, Arthur no le había buscado otra vez para tener sexo. No es que le preocupara particularmente, no, claro que no, es solo que ya era algo que formaba parte de su rutina y la ausencia le hacía sentir un poco incomodo. -Jo, pero que le pasa a ese anciano? Debería agradecer la oportunidad de estar conmigo, bueno, el se lo pierde –Exclamo en voz alta para sí mismo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las mantas, mas sin embargo su subconsciente le traicionaba obligándole a darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez - Sera que al fin le gano la vejez y ya no le funciona? Le daría pena admitir frente a el que ya fue rebasado por su "alumno" y era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo? O quizás… quizás. Alfred trato de apartar el último pensamiento que cruzo por su mente antes de dormirse, junto con la molestia que este le produjo, aunque no lo admitiese ni para sí mismo.

Será que Arthur encontró a alguien más?

* * *

><p>Reviews? :D<p> 


End file.
